galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Intruder Alert
i think that USS Avalon Midshipman group was secound that year after olafson's gang. Gnume (talk) 14:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 14:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Added those details to the main article. It's interesting to note that the most senior decoration recieved by either team as a midshipman is Limbur's Medal of Honor (Eric had recieved his between his first and second year.) Interesting that both midshipmen with Medals of Honor earned those in single combat against enemies of the Union, but a short time later those enemies would become Union Members. Knight Ranger (talk) 16:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 14:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Added those details to the main article. It's interesting to note that the most senior decoration recieved by either team as a midshipman is Limbur's Medal of Honor (Eric had recieved his between his first and second year.) True, you make a very valid point there. Indeed Eric recieved it while he was still a second year Cadet. So technically your statement is true, especially looking at it this way. Interesting that both midshipmen with Medals of Honor earned those in single combat against enemies of the Union, but a short time later those enemies would become Union Members. Also an interesting observation, but technically the Y'All (the ones Eric fought) only one survived incarceration and joined as an individual rather than as a race, but again you are technically correct as TheOther is the last Y'All (of the old Breed) and like Tyron Suit and Dusty is a race of one. Did I ever tell you just how MUCH I enjoy having these talks about the GC Universe? I am as far in Geek heaven as one can be. If there is a better word than thank you...you earned it. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 16:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I am writing a few new chapters as we speak so my Wiki time will be a little less, but I still check on messages and new posts of course!!! VR from what i renenber the fact they got the awards is not classified but the reason why is classified. so i think Vanessa should resolve that argument. Gnume (talk) 22:22, May 8, 2013 (UTC) rom what i renenber the fact they got the awards is not classified but the reason why is classified. so i think Vanessa should resolve that argument. Indeed, Eric is and remains the highest decorated Union Military member (after Stahl) He collected quite a number of awards even before he was stationed o the Devi. But I really, really LOVE the fact that we have this conversation and argument... Why? Because it is the final proof to me, that my "Universe" is finally grown up. I have fans and Geeks! There are Trekkies1, Star Wars Fans2 who argue and discuss aspects of their respective Universes (I know because I am a Star Trek Nut) I go to Conventions , to the Comic Con, I play Online Games, read Comic Books and SF. I am one of the few Girls 3 who rather see "Avengers"4 or "Pacific Rim"5 than "Twilight".6 The GC Universe has grown to have a small but growing numbers of readers and fans (about 10,000 every month) and some of them are reading and commenting for over 6 years now, there were editors on this Wiki before, but no one before you Gnume and Knight Ranger has added Content to the Wiki in such a consistent and incredible awesome way. When I read your pages and edits, I am amazed, truly amazed because it is as if I had written them myself. The Content fits, is as I would have done it. And now we have real, cool "Geek" arguments!!!! At least we won't have an argument who has the better tech...;-) Neither Star Trek nor Star Wars ships could keep up with the Devi...;-) VR 1 Yes I am a Trekkie rather than a Trekker...(TOS -->TNG --> DS9 --> VOY -->TAS -->ENT) In that order...;-) 2 I like SW but only second to ST 3 Yes they exist 4 Marvel Films 5 Big Robots 6 Stupid Vampires (previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft) so what is the answer ? Gnume (talk) 07:17, May 9, 2013 (UTC)